You're Everything I Need
by haneko-chan
Summary: Siento que el vacío me carcome poco a poco. No sé donde está la salida, ni la luz al final del pasillo como dicen ellos. Sálvame. Ampárame. Acógeme en tu regazo. Que siento mis piernas desfallecer, y el agarre de tu mano disminuir. AU Sasunaru


**You're Everything I Need**

**Oo°†°oO**

**Part 1**

Un sol imponente se alzaba por entre las nubes de un pequeño pueblo. El verano estaba asechando por entre todos los rincones y pasillos de la institución Konoha y se presenciaba un ambiente de holgazanería y parsimonia. Pero pronto, un timbre sonó en todo el lugar y los estudiantes fueron saliendo de sus anteriores clases con un grito de júbilo y satisfacción, cambiando el entorno de forma notoria.

Después de todo, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado.

_Tilín-tilín_

El sonido característico de un cascabel al ser sacudido resonó en alguna parte del bolso de un joven; sus característicos cabellos rubios, profundos ojos claros y sonrisa llamativa daban a entender que se trababa del holgazán número uno de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Quien se acercaba a paso rápido a su respectivo casillero en los pasillos que quedaban cerca los sanitarios.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Gritó alegre el chico, quien al ver a cierta pelirosa no pudo esconder su reciente alegría por el final del año escolar. Terminó corriendo por entre el tumulto de estudiantes hasta llegar donde la chica se encontraba, hablando animadamente con otra de pelo corto y ojos que parecían de un morado muy suave. — Hola Sakura-chan. ¡Oh! Hola Hinata-chan. — Saludó a las dos muchachas mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus finos labios.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Respondió la chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, muy común en ella, y sorprendida por la aparición del rubio. — Hola.

— ¡Hey, hola Naruto! — La chica de ojos verdes como jade y extraño cabello rosa volteó y abrazó amigablemente al Uzumaki como lo hacía a diario; aunque esta vez con un poco más de fuerza por la embriagante sensación de libertad. Ese año había sido difícil. — ¡Qué bien, al fin vacaciones! ¿No lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto-ttebayo! — Respondió con la misma alegría. Pero con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, su sonrisa disminuyó y una mueca de preocupación apareció en su cara. — ¿Eh, Hinata-chan como se encuentra Neji?

Hinata bajó la mirada y un corto silencio se hizo presente entre los chicos. Luego, la Hyuuga sonrió un poco y alzó nuevamente el rostro viendo de frente a Naruto.

— Ya no hay problema alguno, sus glóbulos ya los tiene en el nivel necesario. — Sonrió con más fuerza y cerró los ojos — No hay de que preocuparse.

Los dos ojiclaros suspiraron pesadamente, sin realizar el aire que habían estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, y sonrieron junto con su compañera de estudios. El chico mencionado, Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, había recaído la ultima semana antes de salir por una deficiencia de glóbulos rojos en su sangre; era claro que cualquiera estuviera preocupado en su situación.

Después, Naruto se volteó y buscó con la mirada los números de su casillero que no estaba muy lejos del de Sakura y Hinata. Al dar con éste, que estaba a 3 casilleros del de su mejor amiga, se movió y fue a abrirlo.

_Tilín-tilín._

— ¿Oh? — Haruno siguió con la mirada el sonido titilante que hacía el bolso de su exótico amigo, pero al no dar con el objeto responsable de tal sonido, le preguntó. — Naruto, ¿Qué tienes en tu bolso que suena como una campanita?

— ¿Qué? — Volteó y miró interrogante a Sakura antes de intentar quitarle el seguro a su casillero — ¡Ah! — Se sacó el bolso que cargaba en su espalda de sus brazos y escudriñó cada parte de el hasta dar con el cierre adecuado. — ¿Te refieres a esto? — Dijo agarrando un pequeño llavero que tenía forma de zorrito color rojizo, que al parecer tenía 8 o 9 colas, el cual traía un cascabel atado en su cuello con una delgada cuerda haciendo la tarea de collar.

— ¡Waa! — Sus ojos se iluminaron y caminó hasta donde estaba el ojiazul — ¡Que lindo! — Dijo mientras le arrebataba de las manos el pequeño llaverito, con eso el bolso completo por lo que con sus uñas trató de sacar el muñequito de la cremallera. — ¡¿Naruto, de donde sacaste esta cosita tan linda?!

Al sacar nombrado zorrito tiró el bolso de regreso a los brazos de su rubio dueño, se dirigió donde estaba la olvidada Hyuuga y le mostró el objeto de admiración del momento. Naruto quedó pasmado al ver como pasó todo tan rápidamente frente a sus ojos sin inmutarse o moverse de donde estaba parado.

— ¡Mira Hina-chan!

_Tilín-tilín._

— ¡Waa! — La de pelo largo exclamó la misma expresión que su amiga al ver como sonaba el zorrito. — ¡Tienes razón, está muy lindo!

— Anda Naruto dinos, — Sakura seguía agitando el pobre llavero mientras regresaba su atención al chico dueño del pequeño zorrito de tela. — ¿De dónde sacaste a... umm... kyuubi? — Sonrió después de haberle inventado el nombre al momento.

— Eh, pues yo... — Un diminuto sonrojo cruzó por los pómulos del interrogado y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Sakura incrementara hasta volverse picara.

— Ah... veo. — Rió discretamente y Hinata la acompañó al enterarse de la situación. — No me digas más... que me pongo a llorar. — Dijo con falsas lágrimas, agarrando el muñeco entre sus dos manos y posándolas a la mitad su pecho. — Me hubiera gustado que Sasuke-kun también me regalara estas clases de detalles cuando salíamos.

El sonrojo de Naruto incrementó de forma escandalosa. Trató de quitarle el llavero de sus manos pero la pelirosa fue más rápida y se lo lanzó inmediatamente a su amiga para que le siguiera el juego; molestar a Naruto y ver sus reacciones frente al tema siempre había sido digno de apreciar para la Haruno.

— Ay Sakura, ¿cuándo dejaras de decir eso? — Dijo Hyuuga con una mano en la cintura y posición de desespero. — Tu bien sabes que Sasuke-kun y tu nunc-

Al enterarse que algo se posó en una de sus manos, Hinata interrumpió su discurso y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con que un zorrito rojizo había caído entre sus dedos y ahora estaba bajo su responsabilidad y poder.

Sacó a relucir una inusual sonrisa coqueta, que solo demostraba cuando encontraba un juego agradable con Sakura y Naruto. Fortaleció el agarre de su mano y se alejó de los dos escandalosos — Si quieres a... esto, ¿Cómo era Saku-chan?

— Kyuubi. — Respondió la aludida mientras sostenía al rubio por los brazos riendo en el acto.

— Eso... Si quieres a Kyuubi, Naruto-kun — El chico volteó a verla mientras forcejeaba tratando de zafarse el agarre que hacía su "mejor amiga" — ¡Tendrás que alcanzarme! — Y salió corriendo con el muñequito, ahora llamado Kyuubi, soltando una risa traviesa por su jugarreta mientras lo agitaba.

_Tilín-Tilín._

Escuchó el grito de batalla característico de Naruto y las risas maniáticas de Sakura. Sintió como estos forcejeaban cada vez más hasta que el sonido de algo, o alguien más bien, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y resonó en todo el pasillo.

Las risas explosivas de Sakura no se hicieron esperar, demostrando así que ésta lo había empujado fuertemente y había hecho que el Uzumaki cayera en el acto. Hinata suspiró renegada, hoy estaban con más ánimos que de lo normal y eso solo significaba una cosa; un dicho que salía de los mismísimos labios de la pelirosa en estas situaciones.

_"Esto no acaba, hasta que el gordo cante."  
O en este caso: hasta que Naruto caiga._

— Ya que.

Y resignada como ella sola, se dirigió corriendo hacia los sanitarios de las chicas siendo seguida por su amiga ojiverde, sabiéndolo al sentir como sus risas maniáticas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ella.

Cruzaron la esquina y desaparecieron de la vista azul de Naruto.

— ¡Aggh, eso dolió-ttebayo! — Abrió un ojo con una pequeña lagrimita queriendo escapar de esos orbes azules. — ¡SAKURA, DEVUÉLVEMELO DATTEBAYO! — Se levantó como pudo y se sobó discretamente su parte trasera donde recibió de sopetón el duro suelo. — ¡Hinata, tu también! ... regresen.

Suspiró pesadamente y recogió su bolso que estaba a pocos pasos de él y su casillero. Negó con la cabeza al ver que unos de sus útiles escolares –y una que otra envoltura de caramelo– se habían salido de su lugar quedando tirados entre el piso y el bolso, se agachó y empezó a meterlos nuevamente en su mochila, al terminar salió a paso rápido hacia los sanitarios del pasillo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el sanitario era una mala señal...

... El pobre zorrito, ahora llamado Kyuubi, verá la luz al final del túnel.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba, se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde las chicas habían ido. No es que el muñeco alguna vez haya tenido vida, por lo que nunca vería la luz de la muerte. Pero eso sí, si pensaba que lo tendría de vuelta en su bolso al final del día, estaba muy equivocado.

— Rayos.

_Ya era_el final del día, volvió a suspirar, definitivamente debió haber reaccionado a tiempo antes de que eras dos harpías-con-garras-atrapa-ternuras pusieran el plan de robárselo a trabajar.

¡Y eso que acababan de enterarse de su existencia!

Algo en su pecho lo hizo vibrar e inundarse de una calidez muy llamativa al momento en que recordó cómo ese singular zorrito terminó en sus morenas manos. _Él_ se lo había regalado hace pocos días con el pretexto de que así podría encontrarlo cuando se perdieran. Habían acabado de salir del colegio después de una dura jornada de estudios y exámenes, hace unos 5 días exactamente, bajo la sombra del árbol preferido de ambos, que quedaba en un rincón solitario del parque Central del pueblo...

_"Cuando nuestros caminos se hayan separado, y ya hayamos arrasado con nuestros propios demonios y obstáculos"_ — Le había dicho, mientras sus ojos desprendían un calor único, sobrepasando un opacamiento de tristeza que creyó haber visto por breves segundos. — _"Te podré encontrar siempre y cuando lo cargues contigo, Naruto"_

Vaya que no entendía a ese chico.

Ese chico... Sasuke Uchiha, era por quien ahora su corazón saltaba de gozo al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, y su piel se erizaba al oír el canto de su voz de terciopelo. Aún siendo tan extraño como él solo, ¡cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa! Ni que fuera un niño, o un perrito al que cuidar.

Una puerta se cerró bruscamente y la imagen característica que se ponía como señalización para los sanitarios de las damas se vio de repente frente a Naruto, parando bruscamente sus pensamientos y lindos recuerdos.

— ¡Oh no, no lo harán! — Cerró en puño su mano derecha y comenzó a golpear insistente la inocente puerta. — ¡Sakura, Hinata, salgan ahora mismo y devuélvanme el llavero!

— ¡NARUTO!

El mencionado tragó saliva sonoramente y volteó el rostro hacia la proveniencia del llamado. Lo reconoció de una; ese particular timbre de voz, el grado de tono en el cual fue llamado y obviamente la costumbre de llamarle la atención de esa manera.

— I-Iruka-sensei — Dijo Naruto mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de inconformidad, como cuando a un niño se le descubre en plena travesura. Trató de sonreír para calmar el ambiente, pero no pudo conseguir más que una sonrisita nerviosa.

— ¿¡Naruto, en que rayos estas pensando armando este escándalo!? — Exclamó el hombre de ojos oscuros, castaño cabello y singular cicatriz en medio de la nariz que llegaba dando pasos largos hacia el pobre chico rubio; el cual no sabía en que hueco meter la cabeza. — ¡y por sobre todo frente al baño de las chicas!

— Yo... digo, pues... — Nada coherente podía salir de sus resecos labios, por los nervios, y terminó encarándolo frente a frente sin querer realmente, dando por consiguiente un paso hacia atrás al verle su inconforme semblante. — Yo...Verá...

No sabía que decir, no podía excusarse frente a su profesor con la pura verdad sabiendo en primera que varios chicos estaban mirando expectantes a que hiciera alguna idiotez, como era de su naturaleza, y aprovechar la oportunidad –las cuales han sido muchas desde que recuerda– para burlarse de él. Por lo que era lógico que no podía decir tan campantemente que un par de niñas, a simple vista tiernas, le habían arrebatado un llavero con forma de zorrito rojo, el cual muy femeninamente tenía como collar una _linda_ campanilla, y que después de robado fue empujado como muñequita de trapo al duro suelo. ¡Ah! ¿Y cabe mencionar que quería recuperarlo como embarazada desesperada a quien le quitan un antojo?

Claro, por supuesto... es decir, ¿quien no se burlaría ante semejante situación?

Solo un retrazado que no sabe que tiene chicle pegado en su cabello, o un sordo a quien no le traducen el comentario...

... Y ni así, porque si son avispados se reirían solo porque los demás lo hacen.

_Si es que sólo se ríen…_

Retrocedió otro paso y sintió como su espalda tocaba la recién retocada madera de la puerta de los sanitarios. Tragó en seco, se recostó totalmente contra dicha puerta y apretó los puños por la impotencia. Diablos, lo tenía acorralado y no se le había ocurrido nada coherente como pretexto para salirse de ese embrollo.

De pronto, su sangre se heló y su habitual tic nervioso hizo aparición en su ojo derecho. Risitas y murmullos. Se escuchaban risitas detrás de la puerta en la cual se apoyaba, seguidas de unos murmullos más cercanos a él. Esas dos arpías estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba fuera de su bunker de la segunda guerra mundial con el rehén en sus afiladas manos esperando el momento indicado para atacar. En ese momento rezó a todos lo dioses que conocía gracias a sus clases de historia, y una que otra cosa en Internet, para que ni Hinata con su NAPALM (1), ni Sakura con su indestructible bomba atómica "Little Sakura" (2) salieran de su coraza anti-Naruto para dar por finalizado el encuentro con la misión "sacarle jugo a la situación"

"_Por favor, que no salgan y digan lo que pasa… ¡Por favor que no salgan y digan lo que pasaaa-ttebayoo!"_ Repetía como un mantra en su cabeza el acorralado ojiazul, para que su último día de clases no se convirtiera en el primero de burlas en sus vacaciones de verano.

En eso, la chapa de la puerta hizo un _Clic_ y Naruto se vio instantáneamente en el suelo; nuevamente con un dolor en su parte trasera y un reciente malestar en su cabeza por el golpazo que se dio, al abrirse la compuerta del "bunker" y él por estar confiadamente recostado en ella, contra el no tan limpio suelo azulado de los sanitarios.

— ¡Auch!

Luego escuchó que la cerraban de nuevo.

Un pie, el cual estaba cubierto por unas medias blancas y viejos zapatos negros escolares, hizo aparición al lado derecho de su rostro. Pudo suponer que era el zapato de Sakura, la cual ahora se encontraba agachada a su lado susurrándole un tranquilizador: — No te preocupes, Naruto. — El aludido viró el rostro y pudo ver en primer plano los brillantes ojos verdes de su amiga de infancia, la cual parecía un poco arrepentida por lo sucedido.

_"Ya está consciente de lo que pasaría"_ pensó taciturno el chico de dorados cabellos que yacía en el suelo.

— Ya sabemos cómo sacarte de esta, — Volvió la cara y puedo identificar a la otra voz que resonaba cerca de él. Hinata se había arrodillado al otro lado de su cuerpo y hablaba en susurros al igual que su amiga mientras le lanzaba una tierna sonrisa tranquilizadora. — perdónanos por eso, no sabíamos que llegaríamos a esta situación. — Y como si de repente le hubieran contado que su primo Neji le había cogido sin permiso el carro, puso la cara más seria que sus facciones podían expresar. — No queremos que te-

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan, — Cortó de improviso el joven rubio con una sonrisa forzada, y con el bello brillo que normalmente expresaban sus ojos, opacado; dejándolos cobijados bajo una oscura sombra la cual puso en tensión los cuerpos de sus amigas. — parece que ya se han cansado de eso ¿no lo crees? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Además, — agregó, mientras sus codos ayudaban a su poco dolorido cuerpo a levantarse del suelo. — yo sé que ustedes no querían llegar a eso-ttebayo.

— Naruto... — suspiró consternada Sakura mientras veía como su mejor amigo se levantaba sin ayuda, ni tampoco es que la quisiera, y les decía esas frías palabras que encogían su corazón.

— Vaya, vaya. Miren que nos trajo el viento, Tenten, Ino. — Una voz interrumpió el seco ambiente que se respiraba entre los amigos que se encontraban en el azul suelo, provocando que Naruto se le tensaran los músculos de la espalda y se encogiera un poco. — No se ustedes, pero a mi se me hace que ese estúpido llavero de zorro que trajeron esas dos imbéciles cuando entraron tiene que ver con ese otro imbécil.

— ¿Tú crees? — inquirió divertida la chica que correspondía al nombre de Ino. Estaba sentada en el mesón de los lavamanos, con una fina ceja levantada y su mirada centrada en el otro grupito del lugar. — A decir verdad, le queda como bien ¿no? Después de todo es un bastardo maricó-

— ¡CALLATE!

Sakura, impulsada por un repentino torbellino de rabia, calló de improvisto a Yamanaka y se levantó rápidamente. Sin poner atención a su sentido común, se abalanzó impaciente contra la rubia, mientras despostillaba contra su moral y le escupía mil y unas palabras obscenas contra ella; _¡¿cómo se atrevía...?!_

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, ah?! — Alzó la mano e intentó agarrar una buena cantidad de su rubio y desagradablemente bien cuidado cabello. — ¡A mis amigos nadie…! Tú, Aggh… ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¿Puedes ser tú más estúpida de lo que ya eres, Ino hija d-?

— ¡Sakura, no le sigas la corriente! — Hinata volteó su torso mientras gritaba, aún arrodillada en el piso al lado de Naruto, y sus ojos mostraban gran preocupación. La situación que creyeron podían rescatar, se estaba agravando y se convertía cada vez más en la competencia del hundimiento del Titanic. Naruto parecía estar en un estado algo inestable; tan solo estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y se veía a simple vista que su mano derecha quería dirigirse a _kyuubi,_ pero un leve temblor demostraba su duda. Luego estaba Sakura, que claramente estaba descargando toda su rabia e impotencia contra su rival Ino Yamanaka, y no ayudaba en nada a como habían planeado.

— ¡Temari!, ¿Qué no ves lo que hace esta idiota desafiándonos? — Ino agarró la mano que sujetaba fuertemente su cabello y su alarido rebotó en las paredes azules del baño. — ¡Ven y ayúdame!

— ¡Tenten!

Al ser llamada, la morena se acercó rápida, aunque torpemente, a Sakura y la agarró de la cintura para jalarla por la fuerza y que con eso soltara a su amiga en problemas. Pero aún siendo la más fuerte de las tres, no detuvo a Sakura de darle una simple patada en la canilla, la cual aprovechó Temari para sostenerla del pie y hacerla caer; aunque no reparó que desequilibraría la cadena y acabaran las cuatro en el suelo de un golpazo y forcejeando unas con otras como si estuvieran en una pelea en el barro.

— ¡Quítate de encima estúpida! — Gritaba una y otra vez la pelirosa a ver que no podía salirse de la furia del trío de demonios, según ella, más insoportable de todo Konoha. — ¡Mal nacida, desgraciada, homofóbica!

— ¡Basta!

La pelea paró repentinamente. La tensión que había en el aire ahora podía ser fácilmente cortada con una navaja, y nadie podía moverse de su lugar. Una cabellera rubia, recogida en dos coletas bajas podía ser vista por Hinata cuando dirigió su temblorosa mirada hacia los espejos de los sanitarios. Y con eso sus sospechas fueron aclaradas… Aunque esto la reconfortaba menos que un helado derretido en pleno verano.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que es este comportamiento poco femenino, señoritas Haruno, Yamanaka, Tenten (3) y Umehara (4)!? — Exclamó con tu usual tono activo de voz la rectora más estricta que pudo haber tenido Konoha alguna vez; Tsunade. Quien a sus casi cincuenta años podía todavía conservar esa belleza innata por la que fue reconocida en sus tiempos mozos, y la energía que un vejete mataría por volver a tener. — ¡¿Es que eso es lo que les han enseñado todos estos años sus padres y profesores?!

— T-Tsunade-kouchou (5) — Tartamudeó asustado el olvidado profesor Iruka, que no podía creerse que en su momento la rectora estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y el primero en el que dirigiría esa mirada sería a él, si no hacía nada. — No es necesario que-

— ¡Iruka, como se puede llamar profesor si no pudo parar un par de crías como estas! — Gritó nuevamente la cincuentona aún en la misma posición que guardaba desde que llegó; parada, con los brazos en jarras, bajo el marco de la puerta semi-destrozada.

Iruka iba a reclamarle algo, pero prefirió no poner en riesgo su vida privada, ya que dos costillas rotas, un brazo vendado y un labio roto, no atraerían ninguna cita para los fines de semana veraniegos.

— Así que como iba diciendo, pretextos de señoritas… ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? — Preguntó, ya más clamada, en lo que cabía de su personalidad, mientras miraba reprochadoramente la escena que había a sus pies. Las cuatro niñas tiradas debajo de los lavamanos tratando ponerse de pie, o por lo menos en una posición menos incomoda para ellas; después la chica Hyuuga, que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de la riña, arrodillada en el piso, con su usual posición de manos sobre el pecho, mirando impresionada la escena; y algo que no había notado, ni quiso haber hecho, era el hecho de que su alumno preferido, aquel tierno, impaciente, cabeza hueca pero encantador chico de particulares ojos azules, se encontraba al lado de la Hyuuga, con el rostro tapado por sus rubio mechones, entre arrodillado y sentado, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos como si se le fuera la vida en eso. _Naruto…_

Analizó la situación y tuvo un mal presentimiento. No le agradaba para nada la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, pero primero lo primero, asegurarse de cual fue la verdadera causa de la pelea.

Suspiró pesadamente y continuó su interrogatorio.

— Como veo que no hay iniciativa propia, tendré que hacerlo a las malas. — repicó un poco cansinamente, ya se estaba hartando de que siempre las mismas cosas se repitieran una y otra vez; creía que ya le habían asegurado de que no volverían a pasar. Puso su pose seria, digna de la rectora de la prestigiosa institución, Konoha, y anunció con voz seria. — Todas las presentes en esta habitación, se dirigen _ya_ a mi despacho. — Pronunció con voz autoritaria el 'ya' — Y no quiero quejas. — Apresuró en demandar al ver como las niñas empezaban a replicar nada más acabado el anuncio.

Haciendo moros, y dando uno que otro codazo hacia la que estaba al lado, se levantaron resignadamente del suelo y dirigieron sus pasos al lugar acordado, o más bien impuesto, donde a más de una le cortarían la cabeza.

Al momento de que Ino pasó al lado de Naruto, quien seguía en su misma posición, ésta le dio una patada disimulada para que le "diera espacio" para salir de la puerta; acción que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia mayor.

— Iruka — Susurró Tsunade, pasando lentamente a un costado del profesor Umino, con un timbre de voz más intimo del que solo en presencia de pocos utilizaba. — Naruto está…

— Lo entiendo, Tsunade-kouchou.

— Llévalo a la enfermería. Y saca a todos de aquí.

Luego, Hinata se acercó un poco al rubio y le toco el codo para pedirle permiso de ayudarlo a pararse, pero el rubio pareció no haber sentido siquiera aquel roce y esto dio por terminado los intentos de ayuda de la chica; ya que una cosa era segura para ella en esos inexpresivos movimientos: Naruto no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos. Por lo menos, no en mente y corazón.

Oo°†°oOo°†°oOo°†°oO

— ¿Y bien, que tienen que decir en su defensa? — Interrogó impaciente la rectora de Konoha.

— Tsunade- kouchou, usted está equivocada, nosotras no deberíamos de estar aquí… tan solo fue defensa per-

— Señorita Yamanaka, usted no va a venir a decirme a _mí_ como debo de hacer _mi_ trabajo. — Suspiró levemente y se levantó de su gran asiento, detrás del bien labrado escritorio de madera, y cerró sus ojos; todo con la mayor paciencia que podía expresar. — Ustedes tres esperen un momento donde Shizune hasta que requiera de su presencia, Haruno, Hyuuga ustedes se quedan aquí.

— Si, Tsunade-sensei.

El suave golpeteo de la puerta siendo cerrada dio paso a que el ambiente dentro del despacho de la rectora se sintiera pesado y las tres personas ahí presentes cambiaran sus muecas; una mientras se sentaba cansada sobre su respectivo sillón, y las otras, paradas, al tiempo que agachaban la cabeza.

— Hyuuga, ya sabes que hacer… pero hazlo con delicadeza, después de tanto tiempo le debió de dar más duro. — ordenó la más vieja sobándose las sienes, con el cansancio y preocupación en su rostro. Hinata, cabizbaja, asintió e hizo un ademán para retirase, más fue interrumpido por la directora. — ¿Es muy grave?

— Mas o menos.

— Por favor, ayúdalo. El debe de estar en estos momentos en la enfermería, mandé a Iruka a hacerlo. — abrió sus ojos color miel y los posó en los claros de Hinata, posicionó sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su mirada y habló con voz neutra. — Si encuentras a Uchiha, mucho mejor… coméntale lo sucedido. Ve.

Saliendo de la gran habitación, Hinata le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación a Sakura; luego, cerró la puerta.

— Ahora, Sakura, cuéntame que pasó realmente.

Oo°†°oOo°†°oOo°†°oO

— ¿Naruto?

Nada.

Solo el silencio.

Ninguna seña de estar escuchando, o de por lo menos estar presente, se apreciaba en los nulos movimientos del rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en unas de las bancas de la enfermería del primer piso.

— Anda, Naruto… contéstame.

Iruka se encontraba arrodillado frente del rubio con una mano en su rodilla derecha. Lo había llevado a la enfermería tan pronto como Tsunade se lo encargó, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de levantarlo y llevarlo hasta donde estaban por su propia iniciativa. Era como antes, cuando era molestado por todos por ser quien era.

Y no deseaba que eso ocurriera de nuevo.

Pero para él –su alumno preferido– si sucedía, dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, según le había explicado Tsunade de los conocimientos científicos que ella tenía, y al haberle hecho un análisis anteriormente, en los tiempos de angustia. Naruto poseía un Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático debido a sucesos ocurridos en el pasado por los mismos pasillos del establecimiento donde estudiaba, y éste se había creado hace tiempo, tornando su entorno en uno peligroso hasta para él mismo, pero el rubio había podido superarlo milagrosamente con la ayuda del chico al que amaba.

_Uchiha Sasuke._ De su mismo grado –décimo–, pero distinto curso, y misma edad. Buenas notas, y estudiante sobresaliente.

— Se que no es fácil superar esto, Naruto. Pero inténtalo ¿sí?, por la gente que te espera en casa. Por la gente que te quiere aquí. — Hizo una pausa pensando en que decir para no arruinar su situación, pero se le era difícil tratar con ese tipo de escenario frente a él. — Nadie te está haciendo daño. Solo estás en la enfermería conmigo, tu profesor Iruka, y lo que pasó antes no fue más que un malentendido.

Pero seguía el silencio.

Tan palpable como la niebla en medio del mar.

— Iruka-sensei.

El profesor volvió la mirada hacia la voz que lo llamaba desde la puerta y se percató de quien era. Tal vez esa persona podía ayudarlo, había tratado con Naruto desde antes de que el trauma se produjera, y había estado ahí junto a él hasta ahora, pero si no podía ayudar… pues, ya no sabía que hacer.

* * *

(1) El NAPALM es un combustible que en términos generales se puede clasificar como gasolina gelatinosa. Ésta arma fue usada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial por los estadounidenses.  
(2) Parodia de la bomba nuclear lanzada en Hiroshima, por USA en la IIGM, "little boy"  
(3) He puesto como que Tenten no tiene apellido, por sus orígenes chinos. La tradición dice que el apellido de la familia sólo era heredado por los miembros varones, mientras que las descendientes femeninas adquirían el apellido de la familia de sus esposos al casarse.  
(4) Apellido inventado para Temari, Kankurõ y Gaara.  
(5) Sufijo de rector.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, en la cama investigando:**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic con que entretenerse mientras escribo el resto que tengo pendientes, jeje (me encanta estar como atareada con ellos ¿no?)

El titulo del fic vino de mi nuevo y creciente gusto por el grupo The Verónicas, y por el significado de la letra de la canción que lleva por nombre «Everything I need» que se ajusta al fic. (Inconsciente, y afortunadamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo llamar el fic xD) Es realmente bonita la canción, se las recomiendo.

Y siguiendo con el fic:

Sinceramente, este tipo de temática que trabajaré en este fic, es nueva para mis manos. Esto no quiere decir que no tenga conocimiento de ella, tan solo que es primera vez que escribo esto y pues no sé si lo estaré haciendo bien. He tratado de investigar lo suficiente para el fic de lo que quiero tratar, que es el TEPT (trastorno por estrés postraumático), para crear la historia que acaban de leer. Me gustaría que ustedes decidieran el si continuo con esto, o mejor lo dejo para cuando tenga la suficiente preparación, ya que después de todo ustedes, mis lindos lectores, son los que eligen y deciden si un fic es lo suficientemente bueno para continuarlo, o es simplemente basura "fictiana".

Me gustaría para terminar, explicar más o menos como fue que conformé este cap en particular. Comencé con la historia centrada en un presente en el cual está formado por sucesos caóticos del pasado de Naruto (de los cuales se enterarán en un futuro) y de las personas que conformaron parte de su realidad. No sé si me habré explicado bien, pero Naruto no siempre fue el niño alegre que mostré en el principio, ni tampoco es realmente aquel debilucho, bueno-para-nada que parece puse al final. No. Tan solo que el chico ha tenido graves problemas que desencadenaron aquella parte de su ser. Según mis investigaciones, unos de los principales síntomas del TEPT son:

- La pérdida de contacto con la realidad  
- Pérdida de interés en cosas que solía disfrutar; desapego; ausencia general de receptividad; sensación de adormecimiento  
- Dificultades para demostrar sentimientos o menos expresión de los estados de ánimo.

Que como pudieron leer, son los que experimenta Naruto al final. Eso le da un giro a la historia como venía para formar la segunda parte de esta entrega. Que vendrá con tiempo y dedicación de mi parte.

Este fic no lo pondré con un Rating tipo T, puesto que no habrá ningún problema con Fanfiction si lo pongo con la clasificación K+. No habrán palabras obscenas todo el tiempo –censuré la peor de las que escribí anteriormente–, no habrá abuso físico que pase de lo inimaginable, ni insinuaciones sexuales por lo que tengo entendido y pensado del fic.

Si algo cambia, lo anunciaré y cambiaré el Rating. Que pienso, es lo más probable por mis constantes cambios de ideas.

Eso es todo, y por favor den clic al botón que sigue en medio para saber que opinan al respecto.

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
